


The View from Up Here

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church has been working late at the office. Caboose decides to be a good boyfriend and bring him some supper. Church isn't planning on letting him leave until he gets his dessert. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View from Up Here

“Fucking Tucker. I hate you so much right now.”

Church had probably mumbled that same curse under his breath at least two dozen times in the past hour. The fact that Tucker was one of his best friends didn’t make the statement any less true. Tucker was at the top of Church’s shit list. It didn’t matter that none of this was actually Tucker’s fault. He wasn’t here to help Church out, so Church didn’t have to worry about being fair. He could blame whoever the hell he wanted.

There was a little voice inside his head that sounded annoyingly good-hearted like his boyfriend, Caboose, which tried to defend the absent colleague. So Tucker was not responsible for the major contract that the company had just signed with their new clients. Admittedly, it was Mr. Flowers and Sarge who had assigned both Tucker and Church to the account. It was also his bosses who advised (read: ordered in a creepily cheerful voice that strangely did nothing to mask the terrifying consequences of not complying) it would be best for Church to leave his usual home office and work on the project with his colleague at the actual work office. 

This meant a hell of a lot of problems for Church. (Fuck you, Tucker. I’m not whining; these are legitimate concerns!) First of all, Church was conditioned to working at home. Being forced to drive to the office, being confined in said office all day during particular hours, was detrimental to his creativity and his productivity. Church had a system. He liked to sleep in later - generally his prime hours of work were between 11 am and 3 pm. He hated that he had to wake up every morning early so he could make it through rush hour traffic in the city. He hated that he actually had to wear pants and a real shirt, not just sweats and one of Caboose’s oversized hoodies. Most of all, he hated that this particular project was requiring such late nights. For the past week he hadn’t gotten home before 9 o’clock, and since he had to be up at 6 to get ready, he was usually bushed. In a nutshell, the schedule had severely cut into his time with Caboose.

His boyfriend was being pretty awesome about it all. He didn’t complain that they hadn’t been spending as much time together. Usually Church would come home (he often grabbed some take-out with Tucker so he didn’t have to worry about supper) and Caboose would be in the shower, as per the blonde’s nightly routine. When finished, he would greet Church just as exuberantly as any puppy would when it’s owner came home, and the excitement was a balm after missing Caboose all day at the office. They would get into bed and turn on a movie, but Church was usually out before twenty minutes was up. It really wasn’t fair to the big guy. He never complained, and his smile never wavered, but Church felt really fucking guilty about how much time this assignment was taking away from their togetherness.

Reasoning it out, Church knew Tucker didn’t deserve any of the nearly homicidal thoughts that were being aimed his way. Still, the douche wasn’t there. And yeah, Church again had to concede that he had ordered Tucker to leave this time - the guy had a kid to pick up from soccer. But he could still be angry and jealous that Tucker got to be with his family when Church was stuck in a stupid white walled office on the other side of the city from his Caboose.

“Fucking Tucker. I hate you so, so much right now,”

“Umm, Church? You do know you are talking to your own reflection in the windows and not Tucker, right?” Came a confused question from behind.

Church did not squeal - he didn’t. He was startled by the voice, and he whirled around from his brooding stance at the floor to ceiling panes covering the outer wall of the office building. But he did not fucking squeal. “Fuck!”

A pair of light eyebrows raised questioningly into a curly mass of blonde hair. Blue eyes widened comically. “You do know that, right, Church? Or do you need glasses? Because it is okay if you thought you were talking to a person and not just your reflection. Glasses are not a bad thing. I am sure you would look very nice in glasses, Church. But if you need them, we should get you to an optometrist soon. And I should probably drive you to and from work until you can get your new glasses, because if you could not tell the difference between Tucker and your own reflection that probably means you need glasses really, really bad…”

Church let Caboose babble on. He was waiting for his heart to settle down a little, and he was man enough to admit it wasn’t just the mild heart attack he just had that was the sole cause for its unsteady rhythm. Turning to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway was the best thing to happen to him all week. Riding on the high, Church quickly left his spot over by the windows and crushed his boyfriend’s ever-moving lips into a hot, wet kiss.

Caboose gave a surprised gasp at the sudden onslaught, and Church took ruthless advantage of the slight opening. He plunged his tongue into the warm recesses of his lover’s mouth. He made sure to taste every secret place he knew that drove Caboose mad. He tickled the tip of his tongue lightly along the roof of the blonde’s mouth before massaging in firmer circles along Caboose’s own tongue. He used his teeth to nip roughly along his lover’s bottom lip, and then sucked on it to soothe any sting.

During the kiss, both hands had come up to cup around the back of Caboose’s neck, to bring the taller man down to a more accessible angle. When Church finally decided to let his partner go, he eased his thumbs softly along the flushed cheekbones before slowly pulling his face back.

The reaction he saw was perfect. Caboose’s blue eyes were hazy with lust. He had a dazed look that made Church swell with pride and smirk with smug satisfaction. The massive chest was billowing in and out in deep panting breaths. The best part though, was probably the rosy lips before him. They were kiss reddened and raw from the tugging and biting and sucking. However, Caboose was running his tongue along the seam, as if trying to lick up any remaining flavour, or maybe he was attempting to recreate the stimulating sensations still coursing through his plump lips. Perhaps it was both. It didn’t really matter, Church was well pleased either way.

He gave one last, surprisingly chaste, kiss to Caboose’s mouth before he stepped back completely, allowing the big blonde to stand fully upright again. “Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here, buddy?”

“Uhh… um… I…” Caboose struggled for a little bit to find his words. Church sat back, leaning on the desk with one hip, and let him regain his composure. Finally Caboose gave his head a firm little shake before smiling brilliantly at his dark haired partner. “I brought you supper!”

One black brow arched up. Church had been so intent on tasting his boyfriend, he hadn’t even noticed the paper bag in his hands. Before he could comment, the blonde continued.

“I know you have been working super hard these past couple of nights. I thought it would be nice if you and Tucker did not have to leave work to get some food. The security guard let me in when I told him I was bringing food for you two. and he told me I could head straight up. Where is Tucker, by the way? Because he is not here.”

Church ignored the fact that Lopez had let someone up, without calling to notify him. The jackass. Sarge loved him, for some reason or another, even though the bastard was a sarcastic fuck who probably swore at the lot of them in his native Spanish more often than not. Instead he answered Caboose’s question. “Tucker left early to pick up Jr. from soccer practice. I volunteered to stay tonight and finish up this part of the program we’re writing.”

“Oh.” And somehow the two simple letters were stretched into three syllables of varying pitch. “I guess I did not need to bring him a cheeseburger, too. Oh well. You can eat it if you are hungry. Or you can save it for him. Or you can put it in the staff room and save it for tomorrow night. But… I do not know how good it will taste tomorrow.”

“Probably not very. But I doubt I’d have to worry about that anyways, because if I left it in the fridge, Grif would get to it first.” Church reasoned drily.

“You are probably right.” Caboose nodded along. “well, okay. I will let you get back to work and you can eat your supper and do what you think is best with Tucker’s burger.”

Before the blonde could even begin to turn around and head back out the door, Church had grabbed onto the firm muscles of his lover’s bicep, halting his progress. “Hey, where you going buddy? Why don’t you stay and keep me company?”

Caboose seemed scandalized at the notion. His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, and he looked around furtively before speaking. “But, Chuch. You are at work! You can not have visitors while you are working!”

Church burst out laughing. His loud guffaws echoed resoundingly throughout the empty floor of the office, seeming so much more obtrusive after the purposefully quiet timber of Caboose’s shocked words. Church turned his dark head left and right through the open door behind the blonde. The center lounge area for waiting clients was completely bare. The surrounding offices that ringed the lounge like a fish bowl were dark and silent with their doors closed. Even the staff room door was closed with no light coming from underneath the crack, indicating the building’s cleaning service had already come and gone for the night. They were completely alone on this floor. In fact, Church wouldn’t be surprised if the only other person in the entire office building was Lopez, ten stories below them in the lobby. And Church got a wonderfully sneaky idea.

“No one else is here, Caboose. Everyone has gone home. But, if it makes you feel better, I can lock the door, so it’s just us in this room?” Church tried to sound solicitous and innocent. He couldn’t quite keep his predatory gaze from roaming up and down Caboose’s tall, broad frame, but the oblivious blonde missed the licentious look. He was too busy thinking carefully over Church’s words.

“Okay, Church. Lock the door. I will stay with you while you eat your supper. It is important for you to take a break and eat. After you are finished, then I will go back home and let you get back to work.” With his plan set, Caboose walked confidently into the room, sitting down in a swivel office chair placed on one side of the desk. He gave the seat a couple twists in either direction, chuckling quietly to himself at the small amusement before he set the food bag carefully on a clear spot on the desk.

Church smiled internally as he locked the door after Caboose left the entrance. His dark brown gaze studied each possible surface for a potential setting for his plans. His eyes roamed to Caboose sitting in Tucker’s chair, but decided against that spot, even if he was still pissed at his friend for leaving. Still, chair sex was something they hadn’t done before, so maybe… his chair? But Church was rarely in the office. He didn’t sit in that chair often enough for him to be reminded of the upcoming events. The same could be said for the desk.

Caught in a dilemma, Church watched as Caboose turned his blond head towards the view of the city. His dimples flashed brightly, and he made some comment about liking to watch the view from this high up. And that’s when it hit Church. The windows. Caboose wanted to look down at the city scene playing out below him. The windows were mirrored, so no one from a building across the street could see into the office. It would be perfect. Pressed up against the window pane, watching the outside though no one could see in. Just barely able to see their reflection in the glass…

Church returned to his own seat, biding his time until after eating. He noticed then that Caboose wasn’t eating, nor had he mentioned eating earlier. “Did you grab a burger when you picked up ours?”

The gold curls flapped madly when Caboose shook his head. “I can eat when I get home. I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat. And it would have been rude to come here with food for you and not bring Tucker anything, so I got him something, too.” He finished explaining.

“This is perfect then,” Church stated calmly. “You can eat Tucker’s, and then we can finally eat together for the first time this week.”

The sapphire lights that Church loved so much lit up with ecstatic realisation. There was hope and pure pleasure shining in Caboose’s bright eyes. “You mean we can have a date?! Like an office dinner date! Oh, I have never had an office date before. This will be great, Church!”

“Well you’re the one who brought the food, Caboose. So thank you for the date.” He smirked when Caboose puffed up with pride

Suddenly, Caboose perked his head up in attention. “Oh, we need drinks. I did not get any because I thought I would just be dropping the food off. But I saw a vending machine beside the elevator when I got off. I will be right back! Don’t start yet.”

“Hey, I can do that, Caboo-”

“No.” Caboose said firmly. His smile was beaming as he turned his attention back to Church, motioning him to stay put. “This is my date to you. I will make sure I get you everything you need.”

With that, he stood up from his chair. He unlocked the office door and made sure that Church was really going to stay in place, before he left through the darkened lounge and out through the doors to the hallway. Through the vacant office, Church could vaguely hear the beeping and thunking of the vending machine as Caboose made his selections. Then the tall blonde was soon loping back into the room with two cans of soda. He made sure to lock the door behind him when he came back in, and Church smirked a little at that.

“I got us Cokes.” Came the chipper decree as the blonde set the sweating bottles onto the desk.

Throughout the next ten minutes, they ate in companionable non-silence. Church was busy plotting their after supper activities (and if he didn’t stop smirking the entire time, well, Caboose was so used to the smug expression that he didn’t notice it). The brunette was also just happy to finally have some time with his man when they weren’t both just sleeping. Caboose, however, didn’t really stop chatting. He was also happy to finally have Church back for a little bit. It had seemed so long since the two of them were able to just hang. He said as much just as the older man was finishing his last couple of bites.

“I have missed you so much, Church!” He exclaimed. “I know you have to work at the office this time, but I really do like it much better when you work from home. Because then you are there. At home. With me. Not away. With Tucker. And we can hang out, and even when you are working, and I am not allowed into your office unless it is an absolute emergency - like if the kitchen is on fire again, or something - I still know you are in the apartment. And that makes me happy, Church- Oh, wait you got some ketchup right here. I’ll get it.”

The rapid change in the conversation threw Church, so he was not at all ready for Caboose to lean his blonde head towards his face. Also unexpected was the tiny kitten lick to the corner of his mouth as Caboose quickly darted his tongue out to clean up the spilled sauce. He just barely felt the wet slide on the edge of his lips before Caboose was pulling his head back, a playful light brightening his cerulean eyes.

“I got it, Church.” He whispered, pleased with himself.

Church slowly wiped his hands on a napkin. Then he wrapped one hand firmly around Caboose’s neck. His fingers brushed the sensitive curls just at the nape, were the silky, gold hair met skin. The playful light left Caboose’s eyes as lust darkened them to an unfocused midnight blue. Church kept his own heated gaze directly on Caboose’s eyes, no matter how fucking badly he wanted to slip them to the enticing lips below. His voice was purposefully low and husky as he rasped. “I think you missed a spot, Caboose. Why don’t you try that again?”

This time, the brunette was completely ready for the contact. He kept his eyes fixed on the deep blue pools before him, not closing his eyes, not even when he felt Caboose’s breath feather against his slightly parted lips. Not even when he felt his lover’s tongue slip past the barrier of his mouth and use the tip of his tongue to taste the slick surface of the inside of his bottom lip. And even though Caboose finally let his eyelids flutter closed, Church’s gaze was riveted to every expression of pleasure that flitted across the other’s fair face as the kiss deepened.

Caboose reached forward and wrapped his fists in Church’s shirt front, using the hold to pull the brunette closer. The desk got in the way, so Church had to stand up and lean over it to grant his lover’s wish to be closer. He placed his free hand flat on the surface to support his weight, so he could lean into the kiss. His other hand was too busy with twisting the downy curls around his fingers and massaging Caboose’s scalp in that way he liked best to be of any help.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Church took the opportunity to tilt Caboose’s head back so he could press nibbling kisses up and down the cords of muscles in the exposed throat before him. Caboose had yet to open his eyes, he just mumbled pleased whines at Church’s ministrations until he could form words.

“Umm… Church? I know we are at your office. But I was wondering if we could… maybe,,, for just a little bit- ahhh!” Caboose had to stop and keen as Church nipped a little roughly at his pulse point. He moaned when the slight sting was immediately soothed by a gentle pass of the other’s tongue. His voice was more than a little desperate when his request exploded out of his lips in hurried words. “I really want you! I do. I need you, Church! Please!”

Church chuckled darkly, though he never stopped laving his tongue against the rabbiting heartbeat. His voice was dry and mockingly shocked. “Why, Caboose! Doing that at the office. I never imagined you would suggest such a scandalous thing…”

A deep growl reverberated from somewhere in Caboose’s chest, and Church felt the vibrations echo through the man’s throat. Clearly they were past the point of teasing. Caboose was more than ready to go, if the way his eager hands dove into the neck of his shirt to run along skin was anything to go by. So Church gave one last suck, printing a kiss mark onto Caboose’s neck, watching as it started to immediately darken prominently on the pale skin. Then he eased away, and pulled Caboose’s questing hands away from his chest, standing the taller man to his feet.

Walking around the desk, he pulled Caboose along with him, running his hands up the long, muscled arms, over broad shoulders, and passing firmly over the expansive chest and down to those narrow hips. His thumbs slipped just underneath the hem of the other’s shirt, resting on the skin right above the denim waistline, rubbing slowly back and forth. He walked his lover backwards, leading him to the window. His steps were slow and measured. Caboose seemed mesmerised and willing to be led. The entire time, Church whispered his plans firmly.

“You said you liked the view, Caboose. So this is what I’m gonna do. I want you to face the window, with your palms flat on the glass. I don’t want you to remove them from the glass, Caboose. No matter what I do to you. I don’t want you to turn around. I want you to continue looking out the window. You’ll be able to catch our reflection, if you look carefully, but that’s all I want you to see. I want you to look at the city spread out before you, knowing that you will be spread completely to my view. That’s what I want, Caboose.”

The blonde’s breath left him in one, massive woosh. “Yes, Church. I promise. I will give you what you want. Anything, please. I just want you.”

Church kissed Caboose gently on the corner of his mouth. Then he trailed his lips across to the other side, pressing for a brief moment on the other corner, before he pulled back. Slowly, taking his time, he started to pull Caboose’s clothes from his strong frame. He barely touched the younger man as he did so. He just wanted to reveal the beauty of his lover.

He stripped the dark sweater off first. His eyes traced the smooth and muscular chest where his hands barely resisted travelling. Next, he knelt in front of his still lover. He untied both shoes, motioning for Caboose to lift one foot at a time so he could remove the sneakers and socks. He put them off to the side, out of the way so neither of them would trip over them. Once this was done, he reached up to remove the blonde’s pants. He slipped the button loose and carefully slid down the zipper. Pulling slightly, he tugged the denim off Caboose’s slim hips and down his lightly haired legs, until they were pooled at his ankles. He followed the same path to remove the boxers. Finally, with Caboose’s help, Church slipped each foot free of the remaining garments, and his lover was gloriously naked.

Standing up, Church grasped the taller man by the shoulders and turned him to face the window. He ran his hands down Caboose’s arms, raising them as he went and laying those large palms flat against the cool glass. He gave the wrists a slight squeeze as a silent reminder to keep them still. Then he pulled back and started undressing himself. Soon he was naked, too.

“Umm… Church?” Caboose started, sounding a little concerned. “I want you, I really do, Church. But… ummm… If people look up into the window, they will be able to see me- er… us?”

Church stepped up to Caboose’s broad back. He pressed his chest firmly against the warm expanse, breathing deeply, allowing his worried lover to catch the calming rhythm of his steady breaths. His lips met the smooth skin of Caboose’s shoulder, his words causing a silky graze that made the blonde shiver. “It’s alright, buddy. The windows are like one-way mirrors. No one from the outside is able to see in. I have you all to myself up here, Caboose.”

This said, Church got started. He continued to press soft, almost chaste kisses along the entire area of Caboose’s back. He ranged up and down his lover’s spine and across each firm shoulder blade. At one point, he allowed his tongue to quickly dart out and taste the small dip at the base of the blonde’s back, right at the sensitive skin above his ass. The entire time his hands were wrapped around the front, greedy in their search for warm flesh. They roamed over Caboose’s firm abs, tracing the indents of muscle before the fingers travelled over each individual rib. 

Caboose dropped his head back, letting out moans of pleasure. Church took the opportunity to slip his lips along the exposed side of the blonde’s arched throat. He tongued over the mark he left earlier, the added stimulation causing a sharper cry of need to escape amongst the deeper groans. The brunette nosed his way along the cords of muscle, inhaling the scent of his lover as he went. He smelled a bit like cheeseburger, a bit like the sunshiney and sugary scent that was Caboose, and a lot like Church, himself. The older man let out his own groan at their combined scent. He stopped when he reached the spot behind Caboose’s ear, right where his strong jaw started. Finally he bared his teeth, scraping them along the ridge of bone, alternating every now and again with tongue and lips. He kept his mouth at this place while the rest of him aroused sensations elsewhere.

Church’s lightly haired chest was now pressed tightly against his partner’s back. He let his rock hard erection slide along the seam of his lover’s ass, giving an occasional, taunting thrust of hips. His hands descended further down the front. Using his fingertips, he slowly trailed from the Caboose’s hip bones and down the V of his pelvic muscles. Once he reached the center, he teasingly sifted his fingers up and down through the trail of fair hair between belly button and lower. 

“Ahhh!” Caboose gasped. His hips stuttered, looking for some friction for his long neglected cock.

Finally, Church decided to take mercy on his whimpering lover. He first slipped his hand over the tip of Caboose’s leaking length, spreading the dribbling mess on his palm. Then he grasped Caboose firmly at the base of his cock and started a smooth but slow pumping rhythm. The motion was languid, and Caboose couldn’t help but allow his hips to be drawn into the sensual pace.

“That’s right, Caboose. Let’s start slow. Nice and steady. We’ll build it up. I want you aching. I want you nearly full to bursting, before I let you cum. Then you’re gonna cum a second time.”

“But, Church-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Church tsked. He gave a slight squeeze on Caboose’s cock as punishment. The blonde gasped and quickly shut his mouth, but he couldn’t quite control the panting of his breath. “Remember, no matter what I do to you, you can’t move from this spot. Look out the window, Caboose.”

Church continued his torturous pace along the blonde’s steadily thrumming hardness. He knew he was getting close. He also knew, though, that his lover would need a bit more friction and a bit more speed to get off. Church didn’t intend to give it, yet. He lifted his other hand from where it had been resting on the blonde’s hip. Ordering Caboose to open his mouth, Church slipped two fingers passed the other man’s lips. 

Caboose moaned wantonly. The sound was obscene enough to earn him a couple strokes that were a little firmer and quicker before Church returned to his languorous pace. Caboose turned his attention to the fingers still in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, sucking slowly in time with Church’s relaxed rhythm.

Deeming his fingers well lubricated for his intended purpose, Church removed them from Caboose’s mouth. He smiled briefly into the blonde’s curls when that man let them go with a small pop that quickly turned to groan as Church passed a thumb across the tip of his aching length. Church then brought his hand around to the back of Caboose. He passed his hand up and down the crack of the other man’s cheeks, spreading them wide. Pulling his lips away, Church rested his forehead against Caboose’s back, so he could see what he was doing. 

He used one finger to circle the puckered hole, slipping just the tip passed the ring of muscle. Then he pulled out and circled again, firmly, before pressing the spit slick digit in a little deeper, to the first knuckle. He continued to open up the panting man in front of him. A firm circle, followed by inserting his finger a little deeper than before. Finally, his full finger was inside. Church gave a full twist of his wrist, letting the clenched digit rub firmly over all sides of the slick walls around it. Caboose gave a broken sob.

“Ohh! Chur- Church!” He tried to thrust his hips to get more friction - whether from the hand on his cock or the finger in his ass, he did not care - but Church wouldn’t allow it. He just followed the motion, giving no quarter. Caboose subsided with a cry of frustrated lust.

Church slowly pulled his finger free. There was a moment where the blonde worried the teasing would start all over again, but Church shushed his concerns soothingly. “I just need to get you ready, Caboose. Don’t worry. We’re almost there. I promise.” Then he proceeded to open his lover in the same way he started, only adding a second digit. 

He inserted a little at a time, until Caboose was ready to take more. As he prepped Caboose and scissored his fingers, reaching places of pleasure deep inside the blonde, the younger man started to tremble. His voice was coming out in a symphony of moans and garbled sounds of ecstasy. It was as Church’s fingers passed over the particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, that Caboose hollered loudly. When Church pressed firmly over that spot a second time, Caboose exploded.

His hips pistoned sharply. His knees locked to keep him upright as his vision whited out momentarily in bliss. Deep, heaving breaths moved his chest like a bellows. He hissed slightly from over stimulation as Church lightly scooped his hand up along his semi-softened cock and to his panting abdomen, collecting his cum as he went. The action intrigued Caboose enough to have him questioning what Church was planning.

Church used the fluid he had collected and rubbed it along his own neglected length. He had to be delicate, he was too close, having spent so long focusing on Caboose. Once his cock was sufficiently lubed with his lover’s cum - and the warm, sticky substance caused a sensual and intimate feeling knowing it came from Caboose - he removed his fingers from inside the blonde. 

The slide was enough to have a rush of interest pulsing into Caboose’s length. When Church aimed the blunt head of his cock to his fluttering opening, his manhood started to harden. The brunette was paused, waiting for Caboose’s consent. “Please, Church. You promised me I would cum twice. Please do it, Church.”

This is all the other man had been waiting for. He finally started to ease himself into Caboose’s throbbing heat. The pull of muscles along his cock was already starting to affect him. He gave a couple of testing thrusts, shallow and slow, to fully situate himself until he was bottoming out. Then he began to move. His pace was no longer slow and languid. The time for teasing was over. He had promised Caboose a second orgasm, and if he was going to deliver before he succumbed to his own, Church had to get right to the point.

His pace was hard, thorough. It was designed to drive his partner wild, deep thrusts that would quickly pull Caboose back up to peak and push them both over. He gripped the blonde’s hips for better leverage, using the grasp to pull his lover back into each pounding surge forward. Church could feel Caboose using the position of his palms on the glass to push back into him every time. They were chasing a raging fire together, neither content to go easy and let it come. After a dozen thrusts, Caboose was finished, still half riding on the high from his previous fall, he came again. The pulsing and throbbing of his internal muscles pulled Church over with him, into his own explosive orgasm. He could only hold on as it ripped through him and left him spent.

Afterward, when their breathing had calmed, and the sweat had cooled on their bodies, Church felt his softened cock slide free of Caboose. He left his lover to go back to the desk and grab some napkins. Lucky for him, the restaurant had included a couple packets of wet wipes. Church swiped those, too, on his way back to a still spent and motionless Caboose. He ripped open a wipe and cleaned the dribbling mess from his partner’s ass. Then he used another to wipe the man’s stomach and front. He cleaned himself last. When finished, he turned to a curiously quiet Caboose.

“What’s up, buddy? You’re awfully quiet. It’s kinda starting to freak me the fuck out.”

When the blonde finally turned his gaze from out the window, the tightness in Church’s chest eased. There was a soft glow in those blue eyes and a quietly shy smile tilting the corner of those pink lips. Caboose bent forward, pressing a light kiss to Church’s forehead, before he turned them to stare out at the city nightlights through the glass. “It really is a great view from up here, isn’t it, Church?”

Church suddenly caught their faint reflection staring back at him. Naked, close, entwined. Together. “Yeah. It’s one hell of a view from up here, Caboose.”


End file.
